


just a good friend

by hotchrocket



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Bisexual Spencer Reid, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchrocket/pseuds/hotchrocket
Summary: He’s blushing, blushing so hard that he could explode and it’s all Luke Alvez’s fault. Spencer is trying to calmly finish up his paperwork, so that he can leave the FBI’s campus as quickly as possible, with no distractions. But Luke Alvez is at his desk, practically hovering over him, clearly about to ask a question, so all hope of getting any work done is out the window.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 29
Kudos: 113





	1. wednesday plans

Spencer is about to explode. Not in the way that their job often puts them in, with bombs and guns and other dangerous weapons, but he might explode. He thinks he must be bright red and sweating, but who knows, because he can only focus on one thing in the world right now. 

Actually, he’s pretty sure he _is _the only thing in the world right now.__

__He’s blushing, blushing so hard that he could explode and it’s all Luke Alvez’s fault. Spencer is trying to calmly finish up his paperwork, so that he can leave the FBI’s campus as quickly as possible, with no distractions. But Luke Alvez is at his desk, practically hovering over him, clearly about to ask a question, so all hope of getting any work done is out the window._ _

__Spencer is almost certain that his crush on Luke is obvious. He works closely knit with the country’s best behavioral analysts, who could absolutely sense that Spencer had some sort of attraction to their fellow agent. Hell, even your average joe off the street could probably see it from a mile away. He shows all the classic signs when Luke is near him; flush rising to his cheeks, stumbling over his words, staring a little too long. But then again, that’s just Spencer. He’s awkward, and he talks too much, and he doesn’t always understand social cues._ _

__So maybe they can’t tell. Maybe Luke can’t tell. Maybe he just thinks Spencer is being his usual, weird, ‘quirky’ self._ _

__But Luke doesn’t see him like that. Luke hangs on to his every word, showing genuine interest when Spencer rambles on for long periods of time, whether it has to do with a case or not._ _

__But that’s just Luke. Luke is sweet, and attentive, and flirtatious. That’s his personality. Just because Spencer never sees him listening intently to their other teammates, locked in and immersed in their words, or leaning in when he talks to them, maintaining soft, but genuine eye contact, or sitting on their desks, or playfully teasing them, or brushing their arms when he says goodbye to them; it doesn’t mean Luke only treats Spencer that way._ _

__Luke is sitting on the edge of Spencer’s desk, leaning in a bit closer to talk to him._ _

__“So, what’s going on in the world of Doctor Spencer Reid tonight? Got any big plans?”_ _

__Spencer feels his cheeks redden._ _

__“Oh, ah, I--”_ _

__Luke quickly cuts him off, with a finger in the air as if to quiet him, something he has never done._ _

__“Wait, I’ve got an idea. I bet I can guess exactly what your plans are for tonight,” he nearly sings, raising his eyebrows and smirking._ _

__Spencer decides to play the game. What’s he got to lose? His face somehow feels hotter, but he doesn’t care. He takes his chances and flirts back._ _

__“Oh, really? I’ll take you up on that,” he swivels in his chair, paperwork officially abandoned. “My plans, tonight. Go.”_ _

__

__“Hmm, let’s see...” Luke dramatically puts his index finger and thumb against his chin._ _

__“Well it’s Wednesday, so you’re going to go to Garcia’s apartment around 9 o’clock, get dinner from Chalin’s, and watch this week’s episode of American Crime Story. You’ll compliment the show’s accuracy, pepper in some additional fun facts, Garcia will gush over Darren Criss, close her eyes when there’s blood, and when it’s over you’ll take a styrofoam box of noodles, get on the 11:41 train, and then read until you fall asleep. How’d I do?”_ _

__

__Spencer pretends to be hurt by Luke’s surprisingly precise rundown of how routine his night will be going, but his attempt is quickly thwarted when a dopey grin takes over his face._ _

__“Yeah, I will. It’s Wednesday. You got lucky,” he laughs, standing and beginning to pack his bag._ _

__“Yeah, sure. Lucky.”_ _

__Luke stays at Spencer’s desk, though everyone else around them is rushing to get home as quickly as possible. “I listen, you know. As much as I tease, I’m always interested in what you’ve got to say. Just know that.”_ _

__As much as Spencer wants to look up at the man before him, take in his caring tone, soft eyes, and kind smile, he can’t. He can take casual flirting for a few minutes, but even that took mass amounts of courage to attempt. No one has ever said anything like that to him before. He doesn’t know how to react._ _

__Luke pats his shoulder gently, moving away from the desk._ _

__“I’ll see you later, man, take care. You and Garcia have a good night.”_ _

__Luke grabs his bag from his own desk, and gets on the elevator. He waves goodbye to Spencer once again as the doors close._ _

__Now Spencer thinks he might be on fire. He feels his entire body burst into flames, and it’s all Luke Alvez’s fault. And now he’s going to go to Garcia’s, and think about Luke all night._ _

__How Luke remembered when Spencer had excitedly recounted his and Garcia’s weekly traditions to the team one early morning on the jet. Everyone was cranky and uncaffeinated, so he knew he was talking to a brick wall. But Luke listened, and he remembered._ _

__How Luke wants to know every fun fact, every spare piece of information Spencer has to offer, never shutting him up or slowing him down._ _

__A rainbow of glitter and thick-rimmed glasses brings him down from cloud nine._ _

__“Ready for tonight, my genius?” Garcia bounces into the bullpen, flinging her brightly-colored jacket over her shoulders. “I’m getting our usual from Chalin’s and I bought mini bags of microwave popcorn! Oo! Uh,” She checks her Hello Kitty themed watch and her eyes widen, “sorry my love, I’m in a rush! I have to pick Sergio up from the pet spa he visited today. I had a coupon, can you believe it! Anyway, I’ll see you at nine sharp, yeah?” she calls over her shoulder while pressing the ‘down’ button for the elevator._ _

__“Yep, nine o’ clock. See you Garcia!” Spencer smiles broadly at his dear friend as she sashays into the elevator._ _

__He feels the way he always does after a conversation with Luke. He feels happy, and smart, and important. He’s already excited to see Luke again in the morning, as pathetic as he knows it sounds. He doubts Luke truly feels for Spencer the way Spencer feels for Luke. But right now, he knows that Luke is listening, and Luke cares, and Luke is there, and that’s enough for him._ _


	2. surely it's platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s internally freaking out that Luke hasn’t yet answered his text, but he brushes it off. His text didn’t prompt a response anyway! He’s probably busy! He’s probably taking Roxy out on a walk! He’s probably out on a date with some beautiful woman at the fanciest restaurant in the city who he wants to marry! And doesn’t care about some lousy text from Spencer--
> 
> He shuts his own mind up and realizes how ridiculous he’s being. It’s time to just enjoy the company of one of his greatest friends and watch a great TV show and eat great food.

Spencer enters the train with a spring in his step. He loves the train. By all logic, he shouldn’t. He’s a germaphobe, he dislikes close contact with strangers, and between the sounds of passers by on the phone, the other trains in the station, and incomprehensible announcements from the conductors, the noise is overwhelming. 

But Spencer loves the train. It sticks to a schedule, moves on a set track, and gets him where he needs to go.

Garcia’s apartment is only a few stops away from Spencer’s, so it’s a short ride. He’s standing in the back of the car, holding on to the overhead bar with a sleeved hand, when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

Luke Alvez:  
‘saw this and thought you might be interested’

The image attached to the text was a picture of a flyer stapled to a utility pole. The flyer read “READ IT AND STEEP CAFE & BOOKSTORE - OPENING MARCH 2018” The address of the soon-to-be bookstore was only a couple of blocks away from Spencer’s apartment. 

He feels himself melt at the text. Not only did Luke think about Spencer when he saw the posted flyer, but he had been kind enough to stop and take a picture for him.

Surely it was platonic. He was just being a good friend; something anyone would do. 

Spencer quickly types back a reply with his free hand.

Me:  
‘That place looks cool, and it’s in my neighborhood! Thank you :)’

Oh God. The smiley face was too much. Definitely way too much! He tried to sound relaxed and unbothered by using the word ‘cool’, but then he completely overdid it with the smiley face! Luke will probably think he’s weird and in love with him and never speak to him again.

Okay, maybe that’s extreme.

He arrives at Garcia’s apartment precisely by 8:59pm. She opens the door before he even has time to knock.

“Good evening my beautiful boy wonder!” She ecstatically pulls him inside, “I’m guessing Mr. Brigsby let you in?” 

Spencer nods his head, setting his bag down beside Garcia’s coffee table. He’s internally freaking out that Luke hasn’t yet answered his text, but he brushes it off. His text didn’t prompt a response anyway! He’s probably busy! He’s probably taking Roxy out on a walk! He’s probably out on a date with some beautiful woman at the fanciest restaurant in the city who he wants to marry! And doesn’t care about some lousy text from Spencer--

He shuts his own mind up and realizes how ridiculous he’s being. It’s time to just enjoy the company of one of his greatest friends and watch a great TV show and eat great food. 

Spencer tries to focus on the screen, occupy his mind for a while, but he’s never been good at that. 

He still pays attention, making sure to interject with pieces of information here and there, the same routine as every Wednesday night.

“Did you know that the Versace family denies the validity of this series? They claim it’s a work of fiction, while the Cunanan family and even the FBI confirm that almost all of the events shown are accurate. The only moments of fiction are with little embellishments and the dialogue.”

Garcia still fawns over Darren Criss, and immediately feels horrible due to the character he portrays.

“I know I shouldn’t say it, and spirits above, forgive me, but Darren Criss is so damn _fine _that I have to remind myself we’re supposed to be watching a serial killer.”__

__“He really is. It’s like a dirty trick our minds play on us” Spencer explains with a mouthful of popcorn, “we subconsciously take physical beauty as a false sense of security. The security blanket is quickly thrown off after we recognize what’s really going on.”_ _

__“One of the most horrible things about this is the way the FBI handles everything! Did we really fail like that?”_ _

__Garcia turns to her friend to see him staring at the TV, but not quite looking at it. Almost like he was trying to look through it. Spencer is usually so quick to answer Penelope’s questions, and even answers questions she hasn’t asked with long tangents._ _

__She takes the remote from the table and pauses the episode. He’s still staring._ _

__“Hey,” she whispers, poking his arm, “you wanna tell me what’s running through that gorgeous mind of yours?”_ _

__Spencer jolts in surprise at the sudden touch._ _

__“Huh-wha-oh! I’m sorry, I got a little distracted, what were you saying?”_ _

__Garcia flashes him an unamused glare before joining him on the floor._ _

__“C’mon. You gotta tell me what’s going on now that you’ve cut into our ‘stuff our faces and watch TV’ time.”_ _

__He looks apologetic and slightly embarrassed, turning away from the whimsical woman next to him._ _

__“Hey, I was just kidding! For real, what’s up? You’ve been all scrambly and fidgety and contemplative since I saw you and Newbie talking at the end of the day.”_ _

__Spencer’s head exaggeratedly falls into his hands._ _

__“A-HA!” Garcia all but shouts, sprouting up from her position on the floor. “That’s what this is about! I knew it! I knew it, and you lied to me when I asked you, remember, last week, I asked if you liked him, and you said no, but I trusted my beautiful little instinct and I was _RIGHT _, and--”___ _

____“Garcia! Please! This is exactly what I was worried about, everyone knows and I probably look so--”_ _ _ _

____She shushes him with a manicured finger to his face, comically pouting and shaking her head._ _ _ _

____“No, no. That’s where you’re wrong, you stupid, stupid man-genius.”_ _ _ _

____His face scrunches at the nickname, now even further confused. When he still doesn’t understand, she explains._ _ _ _

____“They don’t know! They’re profilers, yes, but that’s not what they’re worried about profiling. Me, on the other hand,” she frames her face with jazz hands, “I am a love expert. Have been since elementary school. And I know what you’re thinking, yes, yes, I’m a giant gossip, but they all live for it! Someone would have told me right away if they suspected any one of us had even a slight crush on anyone else.”_ _ _ _

____Spencer breathes a sigh of relief, knowing Garcia is right. But still, in the back of his mind, that voice is telling him that Luke just pities him after the year he had and has no interest in Spencer, even as a friend._ _ _ _

____“Yes, you were right. He was just so genuine with me earlier, it got me thinking, but it’s nothing. it has to be nothing, I just needed to get it out, so uh, thanks!” Spencer averts her eyes and snatches for the remote, just as Penelope reaches out and stops his arm mid-air._ _ _ _

____“Nuh-uh. Not so fast. We are _soooo _talking about this. You know he’s constantly flirting with you, right?”___ _ _ _

______“What? No, that’s just how he acts. You know him!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She lets out a flat cackle. “Hah! Not like that I don’t! Newbie has never once” her voice becomes low and seductive, “gazed at me yearningly from across the bullpen, or gently _caressed _my shoulder in--”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright, alright, I get the picture. Maybe he is flirting with me, but what would I even do? I mean, I could barely answer his text earlier, let alone ask him out or anything of that sort.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Garcia leans forward, gripping both of Spencer’s arms and leveling with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He TEXTED you? WHAT? Why didn’t we start talking about this immediately? What did he say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He, uh, sent me a picture.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her eyes grow wider, as if to say ‘continue!’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“...of a flyer. It’s for a bookstore cafe opening in my neighborhood next week.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh my God, that’s stupidly romantic. Show me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Spencer can’t help but smile at Garcia’s excitement, displaying his own as well. He reaches into his bag on the coffee table, pulling out his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Luke Alvez:  
iMessage 10m ago_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His stomach drops through the floor at the notification. He holds his phone in between himself and Garcia, thumb hovering over the message._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Open it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A shaky breath escapes his lips as he shrugs and sets the phone down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Garcia, this is stupid. It probably just says ‘okay’. I can’t believe I’m letting myself get so worked up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, we’ll never know what to be worked up about if you never open it. Go on!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Luke Alvez: _  
_'hey, can i call you? i hope i’m not interrupting your wednesday evening plans.' ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spencer just sits there, reading the message over and over. What does he mean? Call him like ‘I never want to speak to you again, please block my number’? Or call him just to see how he was doing? Before he can even process it, Garcia reaches over, grabbing the phone and sending;_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Me:  
'You’re not interrupting anything, you can call me now!'

______________“Hey, Garcia! What did you say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Listen, if one thing is for sure, it’s that Luke Alvez _never _calls people on the phone. So whatever he has to say it’s important. He said he’s calling you now.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Spencer shakes his head emphatically. “NO! I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The default marimba tune sounds throughout the apartment, and Spencer jumps up, answering on the first ring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hey, uh, hi! Luke, what’s um, I- hey what’s up?” he tries to casually lean against the kitchen door frame, clumsily tripping over his own feet before regaining balance. Garcia looks horrified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Spencer!” he hears Luke laugh on the other line, “I was just calling about the Read It & Steep flyer I sent you. I wanted to see if you, uh, would like to go check it out with me? Maybe Monday night?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His heart stops. It completely stops beating. He’s dead. Luke’s killed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh, uh, yes! Yes, definitely I would like to do that. Monday night is perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Again he hears that melodic chuckle, and his heart returns to it’s regularly scheduled beating. Was it a chuckle of relief, maybe? Was Luke really worried Spencer would say no?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s a date! Awesome. I’ll text you about a specific time later. Or, I guess, we could talk about it at work Monday, considering we operate on the same ever-changing schedule.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah! Yep, Monday morning we’ll talk about it, if we don’t have a case. Hey, uh, thank you, really.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m looking forward to it, Spencer. I’ll talk to you later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Spencer hangs up the phone with a victory punch to the air, spinning around to Garcia. She joins him, bouncing around in her compact living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“WHAT? What did you talk about? Did he just ask you out? Spencer, SAY SOMETHING!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________A bubbly grin takes over his face as he dreamily utters,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Monday night. It’s a date.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always lmk what u think! i love writing garcia and spencer together!
> 
> this snowstorm is insane right now! the biggest ny has had in a while. very 2020. stay safe in the storm! and if youre not in the tri-state area, stay safe & healthy in general!


	3. minutes become hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday morning was just a paperwork day, so they didn’t have to go in until ten. At 8:35, Spencer called Penelope.
> 
> “Good morning sleepy genius! What are you doing up so early? I thought you usually rolled out of bed at 9:15 and got directly on the train.”
> 
> He rolls his eyes at the exaggeration, it being only half true.
> 
> “I fell asleep even later than usual, and woke up after about an hour. I’m nervous to go in today.”
> 
> “Why? I thought you were all bouncy and cheery after Newbie asked you out last night?”
> 
> “Yeah, I was, but then I started thinking,”
> 
> “Oh no.”

Thursday morning was just a paperwork day, so they didn’t have to go in until ten. At 8:35, Spencer called Penelope.

“Good morning sleepy genius! What are you doing up so early? I thought you usually rolled out of bed at 9:15 and got directly on the train.”

He rolls his eyes at the exaggeration, it being only half true.

“I fell asleep even later than usual, and woke up after about an hour. I’m nervous to go in today.”

“Why? I thought you were all bouncy and cheery after Newbie asked you out last night?”

“Yeah, I was, but then I started thinking,”

“Oh no.”

Again, he rolls his eyes.

“Ha, ha. I started thinking about when Luke said to me ‘it’s a date’. That’s a common expression, and often isn’t used romantically. What if he just wants to hang out at the bookstore, as friends?”

He hears a lengthy dramatic sigh on the other end.

“Listen to yourself. Luke Alvez. Bookstore. They don’t even belong in the same sentence! He’s clearly doing this all for you, and when he said ‘it’s a date’, it was because he wants to go out on a date. With you. Capisce?”

He shakes his head, forgetting that Penelope can’t see him, quickly adding, “I don’t know! I mean, I don’t even know if he likes men!”

“He does!”

“And how do you know that?”

“I have powers, young one. That and he told me.”

“I’m still not sure.”

“Oh, Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. Why don’t you have any faith in yourself? You’re a catch! You’re easy on the eyes, you have a great big heart, and you’re the smartest person on the entire planet. What’s not to like?”

“Look at Luke! He’s probably the most attractive person to have ever stepped foot on the FBI campus, he’s clever and funny, and one of the bravest men any of us have ever worked with. He could ask anyone out and they would say yes, no hesitation.”

“But he didn’t ask just anyone out. He asked you. He likes you. And before you interject with some bullshit about how you’re not enough, let me finish. He asked me if you were single the first week he started working here.”

Spencer’s cheeks immediately start burning red.

“He asked about me?”

“Yes,” Penelope said, a smile in her voice, “he did. He came into my little cave, and I didn’t even want to speak to him. But then he said,” she dropped her voice low and gravely,, “‘Hey, uh, Dr. Reid? You know if he’s seeing anyone right now?’”

He’s distracted from his nerves for a few seconds, taking a moment to laugh at Penelope’s terrible Luke impression. As their laughter died down, she spoke again, sincerity in her voice.

“Everything I said is true. Newbie’s got it bad for you, and you for him. You’re going to go out Monday night and it’ll be beautiful and adorable like in a cheesy rom-com. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you, Penelope. I’m definitely less nervous than I was. Part of me is still freaking out, but that I can’t help,” he softly chuckles.

“I’m glad I can be of help, your brilliant majesty. I’ll see you and your beautiful face at ten!”

“See you, Penelope.”

With that he finishes putting on his normal cardigan and converse, grabs his go-bag, and walks out the door to catch his train.

About halfway through the day, Spencer decides to take a break from his paperwork. He’s having a hard time multitasking between filing cases and daydreaming about his date Monday night.

He shyly walks over to Luke’s desk. How can someone look so attractive doing something so tedious? Spencer sits himself on the corner of Luke’s desk, trying to ‘keep it casual’ like Penelope once advised him. 

“I was just going to make myself a cup of coffee,” he says softly, looking down at Luke, “do you want me to make you one?”

Luke smiles up at Spencer, pushing himself away from his desk.

“Why don’t I come with you? I need to pace myself, this paperwork is just way too fun!” 

“I think that’d be a great idea.”

It’s just the two of them in the break room. Spencer is tapping his fingers rapidly against the counter as the machine is brewing. He keeps looking to Luke like he wants to say something, but retreats back.

“Is everything alright?” Luke’s caring eyes meet Spencer’s, and he finally speaks up.

“Yeah, yes everything is great! I just wanted to tell you that I’m, uh,” Luke gently places his hand over Spencer’s, slowing his incessant tapping. Spencer looks down at his now covered hand, then back up to Luke’s brown eyes, and continues, “I’m really glad that you asked me out. I never would have been able to do it myself,” he blurts out, laughing, “and I-I’m looking forward to Monday night.”

A warm smile appears on Luke’s face, as well as a soft blush. “I am too. I’ve actually wanted to for a while now, I should have--”

Their moment is cut off by the sound of high heels on hard flooring. They break apart, and both turn to the coffee machine right as it starts beeping. 

Emily walks in, files in hand. 

“Aw nice, there’s a pot brewing? Count me in for a cup! I’m exhausted and it’s only…” she looks down at her watch, sighing, “one o’clock? Oh God.”

The two men laugh, Luke pouring a cup for Emily. 

“Look at this stack of files!” Emily exclaims, holding up the monstrous pile in her arms, “I better get back to my office if I want to get out of here by 6, if I’m lucky.” She spins back around as soon as she walks out the door, “Oh, Luke! Rossi had a question about a case from last week. Joseph Alfonso, you took him down. Could you just head to his office and discuss it with him?”

Luke nodded his head, following her.

“I’ll talk to you later, Spencer,” he waved sweetly, leaving the break room way too soon.

The rest of the day drags on, but Spencer finally finds himself in the comfort of his own home. He retires to the couch, switching on the TV to American Crime Story, fast-forwarding to where he and Garcia had left off the night before.

Before he presses the play button, his phone starts ringing.

‘Luke Alvez’ flashes on the screen, and Spencer answers it faster than any phone call he’s ever received.

“Luke!” he practically yells, before he can stop himself.

“Hi, Spencer! I just wanted to ask what time you wanted to go to Read It & Steep on Monday. I checked the website, and they’re asking people to make reservations opening week in case it’s busy.”

Spencer can’t suppress his smile at the idea of their date.

“Oh, sure! I was thinking maybe 6:30, 7 o’clock?”

He hears Luke clicking, presumably on his laptop checking the website.

“Okay, seven sounds good! I just made the reservation. What’re you up to?”

Spencer leans back, getting comfortable. 

“Well, I got home about five minutes ago--”

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to bother you--”

“No, you’re not, at all! I’m glad you called, just a little surprised. I heard from Penelope that you don’t really like to talk to people on the phone.”

“Usually I don’t.”

Spencer hides his face with his free hand, blushing profusely. No one had ever flattered Spencer so much just by being themself. The conversation flowed so freely, like they had done it a million times. He shut the TV off, willing to let their phone call go on until morning. Until Monday. Until forever, even. 

All because it was Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i put this up as quickly as i could, because i'm working all night today and tomorrow. but after that, i'll have my holiday break! woohoo! a lot of this is a phone conversation, so i hope that translated well from my head into writing.


	4. eyes meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i know this chapter is suuuper short but i have big and bright ideas for the first date so i needed to get this out first.

The weekend came and went, a good portion of it spent in Denver on an open and shut case. The remainder of Spencer’s weekend was spent on FaceTime with Penelope, the woman insisting he show her every item of clothing in his closet in preparation for his date the following day. The two decide on a lavender shirt, paired with a navy blue tie and cardigan. Spencer thinks it’s stupid that he cares about something so superficial as his outfit, but he finds that when it comes to Luke, all logic flies out the window. 

He wonders if Luke is at home, scrambling around as nervous as he is. He smiles at the thought of Luke standing at his own closet, presenting an array of shirts to a confused yet supportive Roxy, and nearly pinches himself that _he _gets to go on a date with that man tomorrow.__

__

__On Monday morning, Penelope shuffles into the bullpen holding a manila file. Luke and Spencer’s eyes meet, both clearly disappointed. The rest of the team begins to rise, JJ and Tara already slinging their go-bags over their shoulders, and both Emily and Rossi emerging from their offices._ _

__“Oh, no! Fear not, my furry friends, you can all rest your beautiful behinds back in those good ol’ office chairs. This is a consultation, we’re not going anywhere.” She makes her way around the room to Spencer, handing him a folder, while the rest of the team look on at their iPads._ _

__“Spring Valley, New York. Three men have been shot in their homes at point-blank range, all worked in the school system one way or another. As of now they have significant leads and a short list of suspects; they just need some help from us on how to proceed. As always, I’ll let you know if anything changes.”_ _

__Emily steps further out of her office, addressing her fellow team members, “Conference room in 15. God, that sounds dumb,” she laughs, shutting the door behind her._ _

__Luke and Spencer’s eyes meet once again, this time a soft smile on Luke’s face. Spencer smiles back, subtly nodding in response. Their date would go on as scheduled, and neither man would have to wait a moment longer._ _

__

__Finally, the clock strikes five, and they all get to go home for the night without traveling cross country. As the rest of the team boards the elevator, Luke hangs back while Spencer packs up, making finalizations on his report so that he doesn’t have to worry about it Tuesday._ _

__“Hey, I’ll pick you up at 6:45, if that's alright?”_ _

__Spencer looks up from his belongings, face immediately perking into a wide smile followed by a very obvious blush._ _

__“Yes, that’s perfect,” Spencer reaches out and touches Luke’s arm in confirmation. He noticed that Luke seems to communicate best through gentle touches; somewhat of a love language._ _

__

__“I hope you’re ready for the best first date with a male co-worker ever.” Luke smirks, laughing at himself._ _

__

__“That’s a very specific category to be placed in.”_ _

__

__“Well,” Luke raises his hands in defeat, “I don’t want to put _too _much pressure on myself.”___ _

____Spencer drops his hand from its place on Luke’s forearm. As much as he hates to break the pleasant contact, he really should go home and get ready._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’m very ready,” he lifts his old but trusty go-bag from his desk, “to have a great time. I’ll see you at 6:45,” he smiles._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You’re not taking the elevator?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“No, not yet. I actually have to step into Emily’s office for a few minutes, drop off this report. You don’t have to wait for me.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Alright,” he backs into the open elevator, never breaking their engaging eye contact, “6:45, Dr. Reid. I’ll see you then.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Can’t wait.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas eve!! and happy holidays! i hope everyone is staying safe and healthy <3


	5. more than a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer opens his door, hands trembling ever so slightly. Luke is holding a bouquet of white chrysanthemums, and Spencer already feels himself blushing. Most people would bring roses, or orchids--traditional date flowers--but white chrysanthemums were Spencer’s favorite flower. He’d mentioned it once during a case where a body had been found in a plant nursery. He couldn’t believe anyone had been listening.

At 6:43, Spencer hears a buzz from his door. Luke is waiting in the lobby, promptly two minutes ahead of schedule. 

Spencer opens his door, hands trembling ever so slightly. Luke is holding a bouquet of white chrysanthemums, and Spencer already feels himself blushing. Most people would bring roses, or orchids--traditional date flowers--but white chrysanthemums were Spencer’s favorite flower. He’d mentioned it once during a case where a body had been found in a plant nursery. He couldn’t believe anyone had been listening.

“Hi,” he smiles, motioning for Luke to enter his apartment.

“Hi,” they’re just looking at each other, grinning, in an adorably awkward way. Like they’re both expecting to wake up from a dream. After a few moments, Luke is the first to speak up.

“I got you these. White chrysanthemums, I know they’re your favorite.”

“Yeah, they are. I can’t believe you remembered that, I didn’t think anyone heard me,” he chuckles, grabbing a vase out of his cabinet and filling it with water, “thank you, they’re beautiful.” He turns back to his date, accepting the bouquet and placing it into the vase.

“I would offer you coffee, but…”

“...we’re going to a cafe,” Luke finishes Spencer’s sentence, and both men are laughing, settling in a bit.

“Speaking of said cafe, I did my calculations, and it is…” Luke emphatically checks his watch, “6:47 and a seven and a half minute walk to Read It & Steep,” Luke giggles, and Spencer raises his eyebrows, playing into the bit. 

Luke walks to the door, holding it open for his date, “Shall we?” 

Spencer laughs at the dramatics, and Luke holds out his arm for Spencer to take.

He hesitates for just a moment--worrying that he’s being tricked the way he had been in high school; how funny is the idea of someone ever loving Spencer Reid, the nerdy weirdo kid?! He can’t help but feel like he may be rejected, humiliated, like he was before--waking up in his apartment in a cold sweat just like every other night. Like losing Luke would be a nightmare.

But this is Luke. Spencer is safe, and right where he’s supposed to be. He feels his heart skip, but takes the older man’s arm and holds him near. 

They walk to the cafe, bodies close. Although it’s almost spring, those last few weeks of winter can be pretty damn cold. Out like a lion and in like a lamb is right.

The walk takes longer than seven and a half minutes, but Luke’s math isn’t to blame. They’re purposefully walking slower, wanting to maintain their comfortable conversation and near embrace for as long as possible. They finally reach the cafe at 6:59, perfect timing. 

The scenery outside of the cafe is beautiful; large bulbed string lights lining an awning on a white brick building. It has a very soft glow to it, in contrast to the older buildings on the block. Inside, the feeling is just the same. The exposed wood design, wall-to-wall bookshelves, and continuous smell of coffee makes Read It & Steep seem like a Shangri-La entirely imagined for Spencer.

At the hostess stand, a short woman with large curls greets Luke and Spencer eagerly. 

“Hello! How are you this evening? My name is Carmeli, and I’ll be able to help you with any and everything tonight. Do you two have a reservation?”

Luke steps forward, “Yes, we do. It should be under Luke Alvez, for 7:00?”

She looks at her computer and nods, handing them menus and pointing towards the smaller extension of the room. 

“Yes, it’s right here! Alvez! You guys will be sitting in the back corner, that table down there. In the classics section, as noted on your reservation.” 

“Perfect! Thank you so much, Carmeli, have a good night.”

Luke holds Spencer’s chair out for him, before sitting down across from his date. Spencer looks at the man before him, smirking. 

“The classics section, huh?”

A smile appears on Luke’s face, and quickly contorts into fake confusion, “Oh, do you like classic literature? That was just a coincidence, to be honest.”

“The chrysanthemums, the classics section, the gentlemanly gestures,” Spencer leans in, laughing quietly, “you really are pulling out all the stops tonight.”

“What did I tell you? I don’t mess around.”

“No, you certainly do not. And we haven’t even been here for ten minutes!”

Their food comes almost as quickly as they order it; Spencer deciding on a caprese panini and Luke on a turkey wrap. Their plates have been cleared, they’re drinking after-dinner coffees, and somehow, over the course of the night, their hands have intertwined over the table.

“Wow, this place is even more impressive than I expected,” Spencer looks around at the array of books and memorabilia scattered around the room, “thank you, again, for inviting me out tonight, I’m really glad you did.”

He feels a small squeeze to his hand as Luke answers, “Of course, I, I mean to be honest I wasn’t really sure what you were going to say when I sent you the flier the other day.”

Spencer looks baffled. “Really? I thought I-” he chuckles a bit, continuing, “You thought I would say no? I thought I didn’t have a chance! I thought you were straight!”

Now Luke is the surprised one. “Garcia didn’t tell you?”

“No, not initially. It wasn’t until Wednesday that she said anything, after I insisted nothing like this,” he uses his free hand to gesture to the air, “would ever happen.”

“Really?” Luke laughs again, shaking his head, “man, I was practically begging her to say something to you! I’ve sort of always had a crush on you, but I didn’t want to freak you out or make anything weird,”

Spencer’s mouth drops in disbelief, laughing and pointing dramatically towards himself, “I always had a crush on you! And I thought it was beyond obvious!”

“I flirted with you for months, Spencer!” Their playful banter and giggles pulled them so far into their own world that they hadn’t even realized their check had been slipped onto the table, a nudge from the waiting staff to _’get the hell out of here before we have to close’ _.__

__Carmeli comes back to their table, notifying them that while there’s no rush, they’ll be closing in fifteen minutes._ _

__“Oh, dammit, we didn’t even get to check out the books! I’m sorry, Spencer--” Luke is immediately apologetic._ _

__“--no, don't be! This was great. We can always come back to look at the books next time-” it slips from his mouth, before he can even think about it, and his eyes widen. “...assuming that’s alright with you?”_ _

__“That there’s a next time?” Luke leans in closer, joining their hands again, “Of course there’ll be a next time. But right now,” he stands up with Spencer, gesturing towards the door, “I’m still working on your best first date with a male coworker ever. We have places to see!”_ _

__

__

__The ‘places to see’ have seemingly disappeared. Luke and Spencer stand in the park near the cafe, hand in hand, shivering from the cold, staring before a big old pile of nothing._ _

__“It’s gone?” Luke opens up his phone, searching frantically through his emails._ _

__“What’s gone?” Spencer pretends to lean over Luke’s shoulder, really looking for an excuse to get closer to him._ _

__

__“The winter carnival in the park! Running in 2018 from January 31st until March…” his shoulders slump as he opens an email that had been misplaced in his spam inbox, “until _February _27th due to winter storm advisory for the month of March. Spencer, I’m really sorry about all of this, first we didn’t get to see the actual bookstore part of the bookstore, and it’s 25 frickin’ degrees, and the winter carnival isn’t even _here _\--”_____ _

______“Luke,” Spencer whispers softly, pressing into him, “I don’t care. I don’t care because in all honesty, I haven’t been able to go out and have a great time without being interrupted by my own mind in well over a year. But tonight, I did just that; I went out, had an amazing time, and got to spend it with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______By now, their faces are inches apart. A closeness easily blamed on the need for warmth, but the true meaning is obvious._ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke’s concerned manner becomes a sheepish grin, “Spencer Reid, you are making me blush.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He giggles quietly, and only says “I know.” before pulling Luke by his jacket collar into a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke’s hands naturally find themselves around Spencer’s waist, like they had done this a million times before. A shy peck turns into a deeper, meaningful kiss with months of feelings behind it, leaving them both red and dopey-faced._ _ _ _ _ _

______They pull away, foreheads still connected, remaining in the moment for just a little while longer. Before either of them can say anything, Spencer’s head whips up and he points behind Luke._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hats!” he says, and Luke turns around to see just that: hats! A man is packing up his cart of cheap novelty winter wear, including a rack of corny animal hats with long ears that extend into ‘mittens’. They are truly an atrocious sight, but Luke and Spencer decide they each need to buy one._ _ _ _ _ _

______Spencer picks out a tiger hat for Luke, and Luke chooses a cute penguin for Spencer. They put the tacky monstrosities on each other, laughing at how ridiculous the other looks. A woman and her husband walking past stop and admire the couple._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You two are too dang cute!” the woman says, “Do you want me to take a picture of you guys?”  
Her husband waves reluctantly, like he had failed to convince her not to bother the men, but they don’t mind. Luke hands her his phone and they embrace each other closely, joy bursting from their faces._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is adorable!” she calls out, walking back towards Luke. The two men look at the photo, and then to each other, smiling. It really is adorable._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you so much for taking this, have a great night!” Spencer beams at the woman, who looks equally excited._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They walk around the park for as long as they can bear the cold, talking about anything they can think of, holding each other impossibly tight, warming up with kisses here and there. Before they know it, it’s 11:45._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where did all of the people go?” Spencer laughs, surveying the nearly empty park._ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke checks his watch. “Well, it’s almost midnight, so probably to bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Spencer’s head exaggeratedly falls into Luke’s shoulder, and he hears a muffled, “Why do we have work in the morning?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s a good question,” Luke jests, patting Spencer’s back, “Would you allow me to do the honors of walking you home?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Spencer gazes at the dreamily handsome man in front of him, who is currently wearing a stuffed animal tiger hat just for him. How was he so lucky?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would be delighted.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______When they finally reach Spencer’s building, the tips of their noses and cheeks are flushed red from the nippy air._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I guess this is goodbye until eight AM,” Luke faces Spencer, unable to hide his smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Luke, I can’t thank you enough for tonight. I would have never asked you out if you didn’t first,” he chuckles to himself, “so thank you. I really can’t wait to do this again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______This time, Luke pulls him in by the ‘paws’ of his hat. Sparks fly even higher than the first time, and the kiss proves that neither of them want to leave each other’s presence. They finally pull away after a few seconds, remembering that they really do have work in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So?” Luke asks, and Spencer gives him a puzzled look in response. “Was this the best first date you’ve ever had with a male coworker?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He shakes his head. “No.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He kisses Luke again, this time shorter and sweeter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was the best first date I’ve ever had with anyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!!! it has been a long time but i'm back, and so happy to finally get this out! i really hope it's not disappointing, let me know what you think as always :)
> 
> my semester is ending soon so life has been a bit crazy, along with many other things.
> 
> i hope everyone is doing well, please stay healthy and safe!! 
> 
> <3


End file.
